This disclosure relates to a method and system for causing a computer to provide a virtual space for a user with use of a head-mounted display (HMD).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-127987, there is disclosed a technology of switching a point of view when video content is provided to a user with use of an HMD from a third-person perspective to a first-person perspective being a point of view of an imaged object that appears in the video content.
In providing virtual reality (VR) content in which a field of view is changed in synchronization with a movement of a head of the user wearing the HMD, unlike the case where the video content is enjoyed with the HMD as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-127987, attempts to avoid degradation of the entertainment value when the position of the point of view is changed. In a case of providing, for example, an action game, a user's character being able to freely move around the VR space increases enjoyment. However, when no limitation is placed on the movement, the user's character may be able to freely move to, for example, a back side of an enemy character, and thus there may be a loss of enjoyment of elaborating a strategy for completing the game.